Love Is A Mystery
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: The moment one gives close attention to any thing, even a blade of grass it becomes a mysterious, awesome, indescribably magnificent world in itself.....I want to love her but it is forbidden. She wants to love me...ONESHOT! REDxSTAR


Hey I'm back with another oneshot. One that will be loved by Red X fans! And Starfire fans! This one will be written from Red X POV about Starfire...

_The moment one gives close attention to any thing, even a blade of grass it becomes a mysterious, awesome, indescribably magnificent world in itself. -__Henry Miller_

Love Is A Mystery

I see her laughing with her friends in the daylight. I see her crying on her own amist her room. I see her happy when she is trying to understand a joke. I see her smile that beautiful one to him, not me. How do I know this, you might ask? I visit her everyday. I see her everyday duties from the shadows...

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did you hypnotize me with your beauty? WHY! WHY! WHY! I love you! You have kept me in your shadows only to find you having fun with someone else...

Why don't you have the same feelings for me? What do I lack? Why are you hesitating from loving me?

Is it...

Because I am a villain? A notorious theif? An anti-hero? Is that it?

_I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me   
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me _

I love you my princess. Why don't you see that?

I know that you are too good for me, cutie. I know that I am just a low lying criminal. I know that our love can never be.

_In your eyes in your eyes, forbidden love  
In your smile in your smile, forbidden love  
In your kiss in your kiss, forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this love would feel like this_

Now I am standing on your tower's roof top awaiting your arrival with your answer. Do you love me? I want you to know that I want to caress you, I want to hold you, I want to take care of you. Nothing that I would be able to do because our love is forbidden.

_I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress_

"Red X?" I hear your voice, angelic, sweet and lovely. I turn around and see your beautiful face. Your calm expression. Your radiant eyes.

"I guess you decided to come after all cutie huh?"

"X..." You start to walk closer to me, "I have made a decision..."

I solemnly nodded awaiting her response.

_If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishin' on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love forbidden love_

"I...I...I love you..." I could feel my heart racing and adrenaline rushing. Did she just say what I thought she said? I turn around with a confused face.

You have that face on, "I know that this isn't the answer you are expecting but I can not hold my feelings back any longer. Yes it might seem that I have the 'crush' on Robin but it is nothing serious. When I see you, butterflies occupy my stomach. When I hear your handsome voice, I want to melt in your arms. This is why X I love you. Please take me with you."

_love without guilt, love without doubt  
Love should always feel like this  
Heaven forgive me, never forbid me_

"I don't know what to say cutie...I want to caress you, hold you and love you but it is forbidden..." I turned around unable to see her teared face.

"WHY! WHY! I will do anything to be with you! PLEASE! I will even become evil if you want! Please take me with you..." Tears fall down her face. I can't accept those. I walk up to her and gaze down at her emerald eyes. I hold her close and I can feel my suit becoming wet. I don't care. My dream is coming true...

"Star...I want you to know...I love you...And I will do anything for you...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes...please take me with you...you are the only one that matters to me now..."

I pulled her up and close to me. You gave me a weak smile. A faint smile crawl up my face and I reach over my belt to press a red button in the middle of my belt. In a second, we both disappeared leaving the beautiful scene. Together we were going to prove the world that nothing can come in our way, our love, our united.

_What do you guys think? I added the song Forbidden Love by Madonna in there if you don't know. Please tell me what you think and review!_

_PLZ REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY NEXT ONESHOT, ETERNAL FRIENDSHIP!_

_BYE!_


End file.
